1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head attachment structure for a photographic film apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved magnetic head attachment structure for allowing an easy cleaning operation of the magnetic head.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a film transfer unit is adopted to process a photographic film for a photographic exposure apparatus. The transfer unit comprises a transfer path for transferring the film, an opening portion for positioning a picture frame of the film, etc. Further, a magnetic head device for reading or writing magnetic data is provided for processing the film having a magnetic record portion as represented by an advanced photographic system.
Such a magnetic head device for photographic film is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,324. In this patent, the magnetic head device comprises a housing 14 for attaching a magnetic reading and/or writing element, a mount block provided with a flexible plate for pressing the film to the element and a resilient pad, a loading spring, and a support plate for attaching the housing and the mount block.
In the case of a photographic film having a magnetic record portion, since a magnetic layer or a protection layer for protecting the magnetic layer may be peeled off while transferring the photographic film and one or both layers may stick to the magnetic head, there is a problem that the reading or writing accuracy of the magnetic head goes down.
Therefore, the magnetic head must be cleaned periodically by transferring a cleaning leader, formed of a similar shape as the film, along the film transfer path.
Especially in the case when the magnetic head is more contaminated, it is necessary to clean the magnetic head with a cotton swab that has been permeated with alcohol or the like.
However, in the case of the above mentioned prior patent it is very difficult to clean the magnetic head, since the flexible plate and the elastic pad obstruct the cleaning operation and it is necessary to remove the housing or the mount block from the support plate to clean the head. There is also a danger that the user may cut a lead wire if the user tries such a difficult operation. Therefore, as a practical matter it is really impossible for the user to deal with this problem when the magnetic head becomes more contaminated.